Unas simples notas
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Porque Annabeth se había quedado hipnotizada ante la música, pero lo que realmente le atraparía sería aquellos ojos. Este fic participa en el reto permanente del foro "un mundo de retos" Fem-slash. Bianabeth.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto permanente del foro "un mundo de retos"_

La canción que se oye es "Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Broken Moon (Suika's Theme)" busquenla en youtube con ese nombre si tienen curiosidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas simples notas

Annabeth solo estaba de paso cuando lo escucho.

Era una música melódica, aunque poseía un tinte triste. Las notas de un piano se escuchaban resonar en los pasillos solitarios, donde pensó encontrar un lugar para sus pensamientos antes de que estos fueran arrebatados por la música.

Parecía una tonada apesadumbrado y nostálgica; de una era distinta porque un ritmo como ese nunca había sido fabricada en su siglo. Aunque no estuviera apegada a la radio o a un ipod-y no hablemos de internet, el ser semidiós no significaba ser suicida-podía igualmente diferenciar eso. Se podía notar claramente que esa música era tocada en vivo, no había forma de que hubiera tal calidad de sonido por allí.

La ala donde se encontraba se suponía que estaba vacía; hasta donde su padre le había mencionado las clases habían acabado y como cada vez que se quedaba a "charlas de adultos" con su madrastra cerca, decidió que había algo más valioso que hacer con su tiempo que rodar los ojos. No espero escuchar a nadie por allí, mucho menos música; casi hubiera sacado su daga para esperar el ataque de un monstruo excepto porque si una criatura quisiera capturarla de esa forma, ya estaría hipnotizada.

Ella trataba de recordar esa canción; ¿tendría que ser famosa, no? Una tonada así no podía pasar desapercibida ni por el paso del tiempo. Lamentablemente, por más que trataba de repasar en su mente toda melodía clásica que habría oído en todos estos años, ninguna acataba las características que entonaba la belleza que a sus oídos endulzaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi sin darse cuenta entro en el aula donde provenía el sonido. Estuvo a punto de reprenderse por ello; ella no era una chica nueva en esto de ser un semidiós, ella ya sabía los procedimientos para estos para que aun en solitarios pudiera defenderse, y en definitiva ninguno de ellos era ir sin más a un lugar vacío donde se escuchaba solo una cosa.

No tuvo chance de seguir regañándose; porque así como fue engatusada por una canción, ahora sería atrapada por una persona. Porque al abrir la puerta la música paro y la chica se volteó, haciendo que caería en un hechizo que no necesitaba de magia.

Rápidamente, notó que no era de por allí; el tono de piel oliva contrastaba con el tono de piel bronceado que ella presentaba, solo lo suficiente para notarlo. No sería su cabello largo y de un negro brillante, ni como sus lardos dedos seguían sobre las teclas con una elegancia que siempre se presumía la juventud nunca tendría, tampoco sus rasgos gráciles y levemente infantiles por una edad menor a la que la hija de Atenea tenía.

No, lo que de verdad hizo que se quedará viéndola, fueron sus ojos.

A simple vista, no tenía nada distintos a las demás personas. Eran de un color marrón, tan común como el de cualquiera; por supuesto Annabeth no había sobrevivido viendo con tanta simpleza. En esa mirada destellaba una inocencia que sabía que era imposible que ella fuera un monstruo, porque ninguno tenía el corazón suficiente para hacer una actuación así; ¿Cómo fingir, lo distintos sentimientos que veía a través de ellos? La pasión por algo destellante a los pocos momentos de dejar el piano, la curiosidad por la persona que acaba de pasar, y una pena que se notó cuando sus pómulos levemente se tornaron rojos.

La rubia agradeció el que pudiera distinguir todo eso; algunas cosas era mejor no perdérselas.

— Yo...lo lamento—se disculpó de improvisto la joven de nombre desconocido, mientras cerraba la tapa del piano pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre el mismo, viendo en esa dirección como si no quisiera que la vieran; eso fue suficiente para que la mayor despertará un poco de su ensoñación— Me dejaron tocar un poco y no pensé que nadie me escucharía, espero no haber molestado.

— No, para nada, en realidad era bastante bello—insistió acercándose un paso, sintiéndose algo torpe; ugh, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tropezaba con sus palabras? Debía tener cuidado con la música, si es que su efecto adormecedor le afligía de tal forma.

La otra pareció un poco impresionada por ello, logrando que la mire nuevamente y el rubor aumente en sus mejillas, consiguiendo que sus ojos brillaran con un poco más de fuerza ante la vergüenza de ser halagada; eso por alguna razón hizo que se sintiera con mayor falta de vocabulario, como si su cerebro simplemente ya no calibrara al estar ante ella.

— Gracias—pronuncio, pasando una mano por su cabello—yo quería practicar; en unas horas habrá un concurso de música aquí, mi profesora de música estaba emocionada porque viniera. Parece que es amigo de un profesor de aquí o algo así; me dejo ensayar un poco.

— Veo porque su maestra estaba así, tocas muy bien—le alabo, mientras trataba de apelar a su razón y encontrar la forma de expresarse; un talento propio de los de Atenea. La chica de acento extranjero pareció feliz aunque permaneciendo avergonzada; con una ingenuidad propia que daba paso a la humildad entendía en ese momento como era un rasgo tan apreciado.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí, me gusta tocar…es de los pocos momentos que tengo para mí—el sonrojo se fue adquiriendo una mirada taciturna, reflexionando en algo lo suficientemente triste como para lograr que en los luceros se destellará levemente. Vagando en sus ideas, casi parecía reflejar una imagen totalmente distinta; lejos de una muchacha joven y moderna le hacía adquirir un aire lúgubre y pesado, como si de repente tuviera puesto ropa antigua y estuviera destinada a otra época.

La chica de ojos grises se preguntó, ¿Qué lograría que sus pensamientos fueran hacia tales cosas? Se había visto tan alegre y jovial cuando se volteó a mirarla, una alegría que se notaba al tocar puesto que aun si no era alegre la música la energía al hacerlo destellaba en un amor solo posible al amar lo que uno hacía. Sea lo que fuera, la perturbaba lo suficiente como para que ese corto instante apenas fuera suyo, y le importará más de lo que a cualquier niño debería importarle.

Como mal hábito de un hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría, se perdió tanto en sus cavilaciones que no vio en que momento la otra se paró y tardo en darse cuenta que estaba a la misma distancia de la puerta que ella.

— Tengo que irme—la frase que su mente aún en proceso lento logró agarrar; la miro casi al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, notando una leve interrogante que se preguntó qué haría allí; pareciendo más de lo que podría ser—¿te veré en la competencia?

— Y-yo no sé—respondió sinceramente, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo; típico hábito para distraerse— No sé cuándo me tenga que ir con mi padre, pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? —había tocado su celular-siempre apagado, por supuesto-al mencionar a su progenitor; no estaba segura cuanto tiempo se había marchado y estaría hecho una hidra como se matará buscándola.

— Depende de si gano, podría pasar unos días aquí para las siguientes rindas—explico viendo al suelo, como si se preguntará si lo lograría.

— En ese caso, no dudo que si mi padre vuelve te veré—menciono, queriéndole dar esperanzas. No sabía que tan buenos serían en la competencia de ella, no obstante eso no quitaba el hecho de que la otra sin duda tenía talento; si seguía tocando así se necesitaría que Martha Argerich volará desde el otro lado del continente para derrotarla. La sonrisa que le dio la chica era tan valiosa como la tonada que había tocado.

— _Grazie_—dijo, en un idioma que en realidad desconocía. Por lo visto la misteriosa joven no se dio cuenta del deslizamiento hacia la otra lengua, yéndose sin notar que le miraba confundida.

Se quedó unos minutos reflexionando en lo que acababa de pasar, antes de volver con su padre.

. . .

Annabeth casi tropezó con sus propios pies cuando la vio, agradeciendo saber el controlarse lo suficiente en situación donde necesitaba tener la mente clara-aunque hasta donde sabía, esto no siempre funcionaba en buenas impresiones-. Porque cuando se volteó a ver a los chicos que Grover pidió que trajeran, no esperaba verla a ella.

Había pasado hacía pocos meses; se había olvidado que las vacaciones acababan y que iría a un internado en Nueva York para estar con Thalia. No es que hubiera pensado demasiado en ella; si bien de vez en cuanto su mente parecía rebuscar nuevamente en sus ojos cuando se encontraba vagando entre ideas y más de una vez se sorprendió tarareando la canción que ella tocó, no creía que fuera especialmente pertinente. Aun así, se sintió como si estuviera corriendo a toda velocidad.

Se volteó a verla un momento dejando que Thalia y Percy discutieran un instante, solo para asegurarse. La boina le tapaba la cara, recordándole como había evitado mirarla y jugaba levemente con su pelo, como si tratará de taparse; ¿timidez, capaz? No entendía cómo podía tocar, o como un rasgo así habría surgido en ella. Annabeth había echado la mirada casi en su dirección-miraba a todos lados, en realidad-y poco le falto para que le pescará observándola.

"_Esos ojos_" si había una cosa que se le había quedado trabada en su mente, era su música y sus ojos. Quizás era por el hecho de no ser llamativos o de un color vivo, sino que con tanta simpleza lograban destacar por sí mismos. En ese segundo que lo vio notó el nerviosismo y la ingenuidad que le habían llamado la primera vez; sin duda era ella.

Respiro un poco, tratando por partes iguales el calmarse y el que no se le notará. Esto era una misión, tenía que concentrarse, el hablar con ella…ya lo haría una vez estuvieran en el campamento. No era nada.

Y es que efectivamente, no era nada, solo habían sido unas simples notas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo sé, yo con parejas raras otra vez. Vamos gente, esto no es peor que el ReynaxBianca-que eso sigue en pie, aun amo esa pareja-.

Lo sé, esto no es profundo ni nada…y es lo que quería; no estoy segura de que bien me salieron las sutilezas, pero bueno. Por una vez deseaba hacer algo no tan explícito, a medias si quieren decirlo así. A fin de cuentas, no siempre se tiene que tratar de amor eterno o amor como tal; quería plasmar el hecho de que a Annabeth le gusto Bianca, pero no que precisamente estaba enamorada de ella.

Mmm de todas formas, la idea me dejo ganas de extenderla un poco, quizás haga una versión donde sí se vieron cuando siguió el concurso y se volvieron unidas.

Algunas aclaraciones/headcannon:

Bianca y Nico vienen de otro siglo, ¿quién dice como se pasaban el tiempo? Creo que Bianca aprendió a tocar y si bien perdió la memoria, ella aún puede tocar y no le va mal.

Bianca también es bastante tímida, razón por la que no mira a los ojos y trata de taparse. ¿Qué cómo toca? Simplemente se deja llevar por la música y todo, lo más complicado es mirar al público cuando empieza y cuando acaba.

La canción que tocaba era una que le enseño su madre, perdida ya en el tiempo, y por eso Annabeth no sabía cuál era. Bianca no sabe dónde la escucho, pero aun así sigue con ella.

Bianca aun habla italiano, por lo cual a veces es normal que se deslice al otro idioma sin notarlo, más por ser su lengua materna.

En el momento en que Bianca pareció deprimirse, fue porque ya no toca mucho. No es algo especialmente requerido en su academia militar, y solo tiene una profesora de música por una clase extracurricular que tomo para obtener créditos. Se siente triste porque casi siempre tiene que cuidar de Nico y por lo tanto no tiene tiempo para sí misma o para ser una niña, un sentimiento demostrado en la maldición del titán.

Puede que se pregunten porque insisto con una pareja así. En primera porque puedo; el cannon nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí. En segunda porque leí un fic donde se veía a esta pareja-aunque no por mucho-y…me gusto bastante; y para variar, como no hay de lo que me gusta yo tengo que escribirlo. Por último y no menos importante; amo a Bianca, es mi bebé; así que no puedo evitar controlar mi corazoncito shipping.

Bueno, eso es todo; me iré a la cama.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.

P.D: Odio a mis musas, mira que darme por escribir a las dos de la madrugada…


End file.
